The Stargate
by Kuchaki
Summary: Story of Trisha and Felicia, when the make a Stargate to Shambala what will happen.? What if they split up? Plus, who will they meet?


*I don't own FMA- I would have known that already*

* * *

**The Time Glitch**

Trisha and Felicia had been friends since Trisha was 4 and Felicia was 3. They were always together. Even when they moved away for a time, they still kept in touch. Now Trisha was 15 and Felicia was 14. Trisha was into guns and anything that had to do with the military. Felicia hated, and I mean HATED the military. She was into Science and Math.

* * *

"Felicia, you said that we where leaving at eleven to go to Shambala its now one."

"Well its not my fault some things went wrong."

"Well when are we going to leave?"

"After we get packed."

"Ok I'll go and pack my things."

As Trisha ran out of the room she trips on a chord and lands on the control panel. The stargate in the middle of the room activated as Trisha picked herself up.

"Great Trisha, just great, you activated it."

"Well, deactivate it."

"I cant we have to go now, hurry before it closes"

Felicia grabs 2 phones off the table and runs into the gate after Trisha.

* * *

"Well are we here? Is this Shambala?"

"I guess......... Why did you have to go and activate the stargate, you idiot!?!?!?!?!?"

"I didnt mean to, besides what dose it matter we can just go back and get our stuff when we need to."

"Uh-Oh"

"What uh-oh, I dont like uh-oh"

"Well we might have a bit of a problem......"

"O' dont tell me you forgot the remote to get back, you always forget stuff."

"Well maybe I would have remembered if someone didnt trip on a chord."

"I'm a cluts what do you expect."

"Well I'm forgetful, what do _you _expect."

"So now we are going to be stuck in Shambala for the rest of our lives, all thanks to you."

"All thanks to me!?!?! Well fine, if you want to be like that, when I find a way out of here I will just leave you behind."

"Fine then have a great life."

"Take your stupid phone."

Felicia throws Trisha's phone at her head and walks away.

* * *

**Felicia**

"I cant belive that bitch. She trys to make it sound like i did everything and she did nothing. She's the one that tripped not me. Well whatever when I find a way out of here she can just stay and rot in this hell-hole for all i care."

Felicia spots a small village at the base of a hill.

"Well maybe i can try and get some food and money there."

Felicia walked down to the village and walked around trying to find anything that could help her, when she heard a commotion up ahead.

"A TREE FELL ON A LITTLE GIRL!!!!!"

"SOMEBODY HELP HER."

I ran in there direction, I had no idea what to do but I wasn't just going to watch. I was talking to the girl now, she seemed fine maybe just some scrapes and bruises later. "You are going to be ok. I promise." I look around everyone was watching us and nobody was helping. "Call the Hospital you morons!!" They seemed shocked but I went to his house to call.

I looked back at the girl. "Where are your mom and dad? Did you come here with anyone?" The girl looked up at me and said. "No, and my parents are here anymore." The girl looked like she was talking about the daed or that what she meant by 'here anymore'

"Step back." A fierce voice said behind me. I look up and see a woman with black hair. Behind her was a gaint man that looked like he was going to kill someone. "ok." I moved out of the way scared to think what would happen if I didn't. "Agh, she has broken a rib, nothing other than that. Lets get her to a hospital. Can you move the tree please?" She looked up at the man. The man nodded and threw the tree about 10 feet away with one arm. "Are you ok?" She asked the little girl now. "Um.. yeah I think so" She murmured. "Ok then we need to get you out of here"

With that she picked up the little girl and was heading out, when she looked over at me. "You need to come to, you can calm her down and she will need that." She started to walk again, and I knew that I just had to follow, I needed to know if the girl was going to be ok. "ok, wait up"

* * *

**Trisha**

Just like always, it is my fault. For once she should look at herself. All she ever does is blam me for things. DAMN. If I see her again I am going to kill her.

In frustration I turned into an alley and started to kick the shit out of a trash-can.(what I am pissed) during my rampage I didn't see the person coming up behind me.

"Hey, lady I can tell you are mad but can you not be so loud it is starting to piss me off." I turned around and looked into the boy's eyes. They looked so tired and angry, but they also looked like they went threw a lot. "Sorry" I grumbled. "Nissan!!! We are supposed to see the Colonel five minuets ago, we need to hurry." A man in a suit of armor yelled coming out of nowhere.

The short blond boy turned and glared at me. "I blame you." With that he turned away and started down the alley when I couldn't hold it in anymore. I broke into a sob. The boy flinched and turned around. The armor looked at the boy."Nissan, what did you do to her?" The suit of armor headed over to me. "Are you ok, I am sorry my brother can be a jerk sometimes."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY THAT AL!!" The kid was screaming. He looked like he was about to attack the suit. Al said "Lets bring her with us, please pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease..."

"FINE JUST SHUT UP." I was lifted off the ground and Al was so happy he started to run, he almost triped three times. "AL, wait up." I looked back and saw that the kid was far behind us.

"Here we are." Said Al all happy, why was he so freaking happy? "Ok, and where is here?"I turned to look behind us when I saw the kid right behind me, I mean right behind me. His face was less than a foot away. "Headquarters for the military, this is where I have to go and report to Colonel Bastard."

"You should kinder to people in the military, wait..report...are you in the military?" A smug look came across his face. "Yep, think I am amazing for being in the military don't you?" I can't believe him. "No, I didn't think someone so your age would be aloud in the military. Also I didn't think you were someone who would join the military."

Ed looked over at me."We can talk about this later, sorry to ask but what is you name? I'm Ed and this is Al." That was smart not knowing someones name this late in the game.(figure of speech people) "Trisha, and is Ed short for Edward?" They both looked shock, or as shocked as a suit of armor could look like.

There was an really long pause before I said. "Well we should go see the colonel that you were talking about." I grabbed Ed's right arm, which was cold to the touch and dragged him up the stairs. "Come on Ed, lets go." He still looked shocked. Wow talk about Maladramatic. "Fine" he murmered and we went into Headquarter. Wonder who I will meet here, hope they are a little less crazy as these two.

* * *

**Felicia**

"Is she going to be ok?" I still had yet to learn anyones name.(unlike Trisha who learn like 3 already.) The woman from before was still helping the child. Seems she got a tree limb that stabbed her in the rib. It only broke the rib and nothing else. "See should be fine, plus she is asleep. Ok to another matter. We never told each other who we where."

"Oh sorry, My name is Felicia, nice to meet you....." She look surprisesed by the name. "It is Izumi, and I am glad to meet you Felicia."

"Yeah you too."

* * *

Kuchaki: This is the first chapter.

Felicia: Yep and... what are you doing here?!?!?!

Ed: What Kuchaki told me if I can I would get ramen. (Daydreams off in the corner.)

Kuchaki: Yeah but you have to say something to the readers.

Ed: Fine, Kuchaki says hey.....(Kuchaki runs at him) I mean she wishes you read the rest she rights. NOW GIVE ME RAMEN!!!!

Kuchaki: Fine, you remind me too much like Naruto.

Felicia: Your so right, "RAMEN, but why's the ramen gone?" LOL

Ed: Stop making fun of me, and who is "Naruto"

Felicia and Trisha: (look at each other and laugh) OMG HE IS JUST LIKe NARUTO!!!!!

Ed: Whatever (with evil smug look) I see the off switch!!!

Kuchaki: NO DON'T PRESS....

Ed:(hits botton power goes out) Haa thought you could make fun of me!!!

Kuchaki: Jerk, Now that the power is out I will have to go. Bye readers and please review.

Ed: NO DON'T DO IT NEVER COME BACK!!!!

Kuchaki: I will give you more ramen.

Ed: Fine, PLEASE COME BACK I WANT RAMEN!!!! Kuchaki you owe me.

Kuchaki: (hands Ed ramen) Happy, now I got to go. Bye

^_^ Now some randon quotes. Yes I like quotes!!!!

"Before you criticize someone, walk a mile in their shoes. That way you're a mile away and you have their shoes, too." -- Anonymous

"I've got a whole bag of SHHH with your name on it." -- Dr. Evil in Austin Powers II

"Books have knowledge, knowledge is power, power corrupts, corruption is a crime, and crime doesn't pay..so if you keep reading, you'll go broke."-- Anonymous

"Anyone who uses the phrase "easy as taking candy from a baby" has never tried taking candy from a baby"-- Anonymous

"When life hands you lemons, make grape juice. Then sit back and watch the world wonder how you did it." -- Friend who was quoting someone.

"**If everything seems to be going well, you have obviously overlooked something."-- I don't know who**

**"Join The Army, Visit exotic places, meet strange people, then kill them."**

**"I poured Spot remover on my dog. Now he's gone."**

"Evening news is where they begin with 'Good evening', and then proceed to tell you why it isn't."

"Before borrowing money from a friend, decide which you need more.(Friend or Money !)"

"Death is hereditary."

"There are three sides to any argument: your side, my side and the right side."

"An consultant is someone who takes a subject you understand and makes it sound confusing."

"Never argue with a fool. People might not know the difference."

"When you're right, no one remembers. When you're wrong, no one forgets."

"Cheer up, the worst is yet to come. ^_^"-- Ha this on was me!! I don't know the ones up above. Sorry

"Always remember that you are absolutely unique. Just like everyone else."

"Everyone makes mistakes. The trick is to make mistakes when nobody is looking."

"They say hard work never hurts anybody, but why take the chance."

"Always borrow money from a pessimist. He won't expect it back."

"I like work. It fascinates me. I sit and look at it for hours."

"If you can't see the bright side of life, polish the dull side."

"Where there's a _will_, there are five hundred relatives."

"Everybody wants to go to heaven, but nobody wants to die." 

**I am sorry I don't know any of the ones that are blank so if you see a quote by someone who's name is not there. I give them credit. **

**I DO NOT OWN THE QUOTES OR DO I WANT TO.**

**Ed: SHUT UP!!! People just want to leave!!**

**Kuchaki: Fine, goodbye**


End file.
